


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 309

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [35]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 309 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 309 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 309

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Through the lower liro,  
you give us ground on which to walk;  
through the upper liro,  
you give us light with which to see.  
Without that light, we are left in darkness.  
Without that light, we are left alone.  
Without that light, there is no need to have the ground beneath our  
feet, for where are we to go?  
And so we praise you, Rayetso,  
and wait for this darkness to pass.  
Though when it does, the skies will never be the same.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chaho lira nggo buzulu chaha do jerustala;  
ovásho lira nggo banérulu oráya do jerustala.  
Jewa oráya kano, omáspa ksa giala.  
Jewa oráya kano, pombuna do ozustala.  
Jewa oráya kano, buzunjo me chaha do huniganula:  
Shesha ksa wonje?  
Jeme favizwala do dhera je, Rayetso,  
ka omáspa re giftu womuma.  
Kworo usha ksa giftonje, ováshala ksa rono ugano yunda._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
mourning ritual

TRANSLATION  
 _ponggano_

DISH GLOVES (CASTITHAN)  
new world

TRANSLATION  
 _kwonyo gyendo_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
grandson

TRANSLATION  
 _nikwayo_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Show yourself you coward! Face me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ts'uhel t'ep as, vaik'ar! Uderaz nit'adaak!_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Monsters. Devils.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ielizhifkeka. Migneka._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
See how obedient I have made her? You should be proud, father.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dagirim ts'o'edol inopaznoket helin gat'ep? As gaporrunak naam, bem._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
grieving marks

TRANSLATION  
 _gwavo ledáwo_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Through the lower liro,  
you give us ground on which to walk...

TRANSLATION  
 _Chaho lira nggo buzulu chaha do jerustala..._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Through the upper liro, you give us light with which to see...

TRANSLATION  
 _Ovásho lira nggo banérulu oráya do jerustala..._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Without that light, we are left in darkness.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jewa oráya kano, omáspa ksa giala._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Without that light, we are left alone.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jewa oráya kano, pombuna do ozustala._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Without that light, there is no need to have the ground beneath our feet, for where are we to go?

TRANSLATION  
 _Jewa oráya kano, buzunjo me chaha do huniganula: Shesha ksa wonje?_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
And so we praise you, Rayetso,  
and wait for this darkness to pass...

TRANSLATION  
 _Jeme favizwala do dhera je, Rayetso,  
ka omáspa re giftu womuma..._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Though when it does...

TRANSLATION  
 _Kworo usha ksa giftonje..._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
... the skies will never be the same.

TRANSLATION  
 _... ováshala ksa rono ugano yunda._


End file.
